


Her King

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim was so happy that what Sherlock said hadn't messed up everything with Molly, it was their anniversary and it was special.





	

Jim shouldn't be so nervous, he was playing a part, after all. It was nothing but an act..... right?

He knew the ring in his pocket made it different, that was a step ahead. He had planned for every reaction, what if Molly said no? She was so kind to him, it was a way no one else had ever treated him. Not even his parents had loved him the way Molly did.

Maybe it wasn't an act....

He had chosen a red wine that went with the food he ordered, yes he could've cooked, but Molly loved the little Italian place down the street. Maybe for their anniversary....

Was this what emotions felt like? The shaking hands, the sweaty palms....The butterflies floating in his stomach?

Jim paced as he waited for Molly, he had invited her for dinner to one of the smaller flats he rented. But he didn't know she'd show up.....Not after what Sherlock had said, but that wasn't the whole truth. Jim loved Molly, he wasn't gay. Not really, he liked both men and women, it didn't matter as long as he had an emotional attachment. 

Jim's head shot up when he heard the knock...'it's her.'

Jim checked over his outfit, straightening his shirt before going to answer the door. "You came?"

Molly smiled, she had debated not showing up at all, but she liked Jim. Breaking it off would have been an option if they weren't so in love. "You said it was special, Jim."

Jim smiled, pulling her into the flat. "It's our two year anniversary, Molly. I wanted to make you feel important."

Molly knew that was the truth, she had been counting down the days on her calendar. Her eyes taking in the little touches as they walked to the table. The candles glowed against the low lighting and she could already see the plates set at the table, Jim had thought of everything, he had even picked one of her favorite singers. 

The music played softly in the background as Jim suddenly felt the heavy weight of the ring in his pocket. 'you want this, don't chicken out' 

Jim moved to pull out Molly's chair, his hands skimming along her back. "You look very beautiful tonight."

Molly blushed as she looked down, the food was making her mouth water, but Jim always made her smile. "Thank you, Jim. You put a lot of work into tonight."

"You deserve to be treated like a princess, Dear. " Jim slipped the ring from his pocket, setting it on the table. 

Molly dropped her fork, seeing the ring box, it's deep blue was perfect. "J-Jim.."

"Molly Hooper, would you do me the great honor of becoming my Queen, I promise to cherish you for the rest of our lives." Jim was thankful his voice didn't shake. 

Molly felt her breathe catch as she started trembling. "Yes, Jim! Of course I'll marry you."

Jim beamed as he reached to take her hand and slide the ring onto her finger, where it would stay until it had the matching wedding band. "I love you to the moon and back, Molly."

Molly watched as Jim kissed her knuckles. Her knight. "I love you too, Jim."


End file.
